With the rapid development of electronic communication technology, monitoring cameras whose orientation is easy to be adjusted and auxiliary system thereof have been widely used in various industries to provide real-time surveillance and video records for scenes that may act as the basis of subsequent reproduction of the scenes. The cameras may be, for example, installed in a crowded place (such as a station) to prevent theft from happening to some extent, installed on a crossroad near a residential area or supermarket to improve safety in such areas, installed in a production line to monitor quality of products, or applied to a traffic intersection to monitor the movement of vehicles in real time. With the popularization and extensive application of monitoring cameras, demand for video information capture and monitoring is enhanced.
A panorama stitching camera is a monitoring camera that is typically used in large angle of field of view monitoring. A panorama stitching camera employs a plurality of high performance video sensors (i.e., a plurality of lenses) and generates a video stream with high resolution and large angle of field of view by using a fusion and stitching algorithm. The angle of field of view of existing panorama stitching camera is hard to be adjusted.